Wilton
Wilton (Japanese: ヒデノリ Hidenori) is a , one of the few ordinary Trainers who have appeared in other canons besides the games. In the games Wilton is found in the Generation II games and on , the path between Mahogany Town and the Ice Path. He is one of the many Trainers that the player can register in the Pokégear for a rematch at a later time, and, in Generation II, he will sometimes call the player to notify them of mass outbreaks of on Route 44. Generation II First battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr GS Fisher.png |prize= 1000 |class=Fisher |classlink=Fisherman (Trainer class) |name=Wilton |game=GSC |location=Johto Route 44 |locationname=Route 44 |pokemon=3}} | | | Second battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr GS Fisher.png |prize= 1280 |class=Fisher |classlink=Fisherman (Trainer class) |name=Wilton |game=GSC |location=Johto Route 44 |locationname=Route 44 |pokemon=3}} | | | Third battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr GS Fisher.png |prize= 1400 |class=Fisher |classlink=Fisherman (Trainer class) |name=Wilton |game=GSC |location=Johto Route 44 |locationname=Route 44 |pokemon=3}} | | | Fourth battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr GS Fisher.png |prize= 1520 |class=Fisher |classlink=Fisherman (Trainer class) |name=Wilton |game=GSC |location=Johto Route 44 |locationname=Route 44 |pokemon=3}} | | | Generation IV First battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr DP Fisherman.png |prize= 896 |class=Fisherman |name=Wilton |game=HGSS |location=Johto Route 44 |locationname=Route 44 |pokemon=3}} | | | Second battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr DP Fisherman.png |prize= 1152 |class=Fisherman |name=Wilton |game=HGSS |location=Johto Route 44 |locationname=Route 44 |pokemon=3}} | | | Third battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr DP Fisherman.png |prize= 1280 |class=Fisherman |name=Wilton |game=HGSS |location=Johto Route 44 |locationname=Route 44 |pokemon=3}} | | | Fourth battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr DP Fisherman.png |prize= 2016 |class=Fisherman |name=Wilton |game=HGSS |location=Johto Route 44 |locationname=Route 44 |pokemon=3}} | | | Quotes Initial battle * Before battle :"Aack! You made me lose a ! What are you going to do about it?" * Being defeated :"Just forget about it." * After being defeated :"That Poliwag that got away... It was huge. I swear it must've been long!" :"Wow! You're pretty tough. Could I get your phone number? I'll call you for a rematch." ::No: "All right... Come back if you have a change of heart." ::Yes: " "/''" "'' Rematches * Before battle :"Argh! You startled Poliwag into fleeing again!" * Being defeated :"So here you are." * After being defeated :"See this? I snagged it just a little while ago. It's yours." * If the player's pack is full :"Your pack's full? I'll give it to you later." * Before battle :"Aack! You made me lose a Poliwag! What are you going to do about it?" * Being defeated :"Just forget about it." * After being defeated :"Well, that was a very interesting battle now, wasn't it? When I'm fishing here, I sometimes catch items that people have dropped. If I find anything, I'll give it to you. Will you give me your phone number?" ::No: "All right... Come back if you have a change of heart." ::Yes: "If I snag anything good, I'll be sure to let you know." In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Wilton is 's uncle ("pal" in the VIZ translation). History Past Wilton was the one who taught Yellow how to fish, and gave Yellow her second Pokémon, Dody. Wilton first appeared in Just a Spearow Carrier in Indigo Plateau when Green attempted to pull a trick on him, by having her court his and encourage a trade of her for his . In Teddiursa's Picnic on , where he met , who asked if he had seen a Poké Ball containing a Poliwag. Wilton informed Gold that a thief had been stealing Pokémon right out of local Trainers' hands. Gold used his billiards cue to hit the thief in the jaw with a Poké Ball, causing it to fall into the water, and revealing that it was in fact a . They realized that it had been stealing all the Poké Balls for attention, in order to get help for its jaw, which had conveniently been fixed by Gold's shot. After it gave them back the Poké Balls it had stolen, including Polibo's, Wilton gave Gold his Pokégear number. Gold then left, and Wilton compared Yellow's fishing skills to Gold’s skill with billiards. Later, in Tyranitar War, he went to Viridian City and told Yellow to go to Johto. Some time after that, in Hello, Lickitung, he meets after Yellow finds her in Olivine City. He takes the two girls to the Whirl Islands soon after. It is here that they encounter and fight it, but he and Yellow drown and are saved by the Day-Care Couple. A while later, it was revealed that he, along with Yellow, had gone to Ecruteak City weeks beforehand, where she lifted the curse that was on the Legendary beasts. When Team Rocket attacked the Pokémon Day Care on , he defended the old couple that owned it and all the Pokémon there. It is also there that he learns of the relation between Agatha, , the Day-Care Couple, Kurt and Pryce. In Epilogue, he makes a cameo appearance in one of the ships heading to the . Pokémon The following are Wilton's known Pokémon. was first seen falling in love with 's . None of Nidoran♂'s moves are known.}} is Wilton's well known Pokémon. He uses it for flight transportation. None of Butterfree's moves are known.}} was one of the Pokémon that was stuck in 's mouth. None of Octillery's moves are known.}} Previously owned this as a gift. She nicknamed him Dody and he evolved into a .}} from in Really Remoraid, after they had caused a commotion while they were sailing. Later he gave them to in Lively Lugia II, which he promptly used in conjunction with his new . None of Remoraid's moves are known.}} Trivia *He shares his Japanese name with the author of the Pokémon Adventures manga, Hidenori Kusaka. Names |bordercolor= |fr=Justin Renan |de=Alfried |it=Wilton Willy |ko=광선 Gwangseon |es=David |vi=Hidenori }} Category:Male characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category: Water-type Trainers de:Alfried es:Wilton it:Willy (Allenatore) zh:秀則